The invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the inclination of seat upholstery arranged on a supporting plate for a driver's seat, office chair, revolving armchair or the like.
Particularly for driver's seats for heavy motor vehicles such as lorries, coaches and buses, but also in the case of seating furniture in the higher price group, especially office chairs or revolving armchairs, there is an endeavour to make it possible for the user of the seat to adapt it to his personal requirements by providing a wide range of possible adjustments so that he may find it easier to use the seat for prolonged periods. Amongst these possibilities of adjustment there is included the adjustability of the inclination of the seat upholstery. In the case of driver's seats, one can in this way improve the support given to the user's thigh so as to retard the oncoming of tiredness.
Apparatuses hitherto provided for adjusting the inclination of seat upholstery have without exception been installed beyond the confines of the supporting plate for the upholstery and have been fairly complicated. For this reason, the user will in most cases forego the accepted advantage of the adjustability of the inclination of the upholstery.
For revolving armchairs it is already known to have an articulated connection between the supporting plate for the seat upholstery and the frame of the seat so as to make it possible to change the inclination of the supporting plate relatively to the frame by means of a hand wheel or the like. This apparatus for adjusting the inclination is, however, unsuitable for driver's seats because of its inadequate stability.